


Trans tommy

by Gay_and_trans_as_fuck



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_and_trans_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_and_trans_as_fuck
Summary: Tommy is worried that wilbur won't like him because he's trans. Don't worry he's supportive. They fuck
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Trans tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like dont read. I materbate to hate comments.

Tommy was crying. 'Fuck he's coming over im a few minutes' he thought. He and wilbur had been dating for a few weeks now and he was finally coming over. Tommys parents had gone of on a trip and trusted tommy alone. 

The problem with wilbur coming over was that he probably wanted to fuck. But tommy was trans and not out yet. Not even to wilbur. He didn't want wilbur to think he was gross or a liar and was worried that wilbur wouldn't like him anymore. 

He was crying so much that he didn't even notice it when Wilbur came in his room. "Tommy?" 

'Shit' 

"Tommy are you crying?" He said, very clearly worried. He rushed over to tommy. 

"Wil- I'm-im sorry" he choked between sobs. He dug his face into his knees. "Tommy whats going on, are you ok?" He put his hand on Tommy's shoulder and sat next to him. 

"W-wil please don't hate me b-but I'm trans" he looked at Wilbur with tears im his eyes. Wilbur was silent for a minute but them spoke up. "Are you a trans girl or a-" 

"I dont have a dick wilbur" he dug his face into his knees agian. 

Wilbur was silent for a bit agian. "Tommy look at me" he brought his hand to tommys face when he looked up. Tommy was still crying as wilbur held his face. " Tommy I dont care if your trans, I love you no matter what" he said with a reassuringly smile on his face. 

"W-wait so your not mad at me?" He was shocked that wilbur wasn't mad that he didn't tell him before. 

"Id never be mad at you for being trans tommy" he stroked his face. Tommy smiled, he was so happy Wilbur wasn't mad at him. Wilbur leaned in for a kiss and before he knew it their lips were touching. 

Tommy had not kissed many people before and was very inexperienced which wilbur found absolutely adorable. Tommy tried to copy wilburs moves but wasn't too successful. 

Wilbur picked tommy up a little and placed him on his lap. They soon parted their lips for air. "Tommy your so cute" he said while pating tommys head. "Bitch" 

Before tommy could say anymore wilbur was kissing him agian. This time it was more passionate. Tommy was a little better at it this time, following wilburs moves. 

"Im not sure about you tommy but I think we're going to end up doing a lot more then just kissing" Wilbur said when they parted lips. Wilbur slid his hand under tommys shirt, feeling around. "Can I take this off" Wilbur said looking at tommy. "I- I mean sure" he stuttered. "You know you can ask me to stop right?" Wilbur reminded. "No no its ok, I want this" he said. 

Wilbur slowly took tommys shirt off, revealing the binder he wore. Wilbur gave tommy a look that asked of he could take it off. Tommy saw and immediately scrambled to take his binder off. His chest was now showing, he would normally feel very uncomfortable but all his thoughts were stopped by the way Wilbur looked at him. 

Wilbur touched his chest, playing with his nipples. He pinched one of them and tommy let out a small moan. "Your chest is sensitive huh?" He said with a smirk. "I didn't know dickhea-" he was cut of by wilbur pinching his nipple agian. 

Wilbur chuckled then went at kissing the boys neck. He sucked small hickeys on his neck and collarbone. "Mmh wilby let's just fuck already!" He sounded so desperate, how could wilbur say no to him? 

"Jeez someone's needy" he said sarcastically. 

"Bitch" 

"Keep talking like that and ill leave you here like this" 

"You love me too much to do that" 

Wilbur got to undressing very quickly, taking off both their pants and his own shirt off. Both were only left in underwear, but not for long. Wilbur took tommy off his lap and took off his panties. 

He decided he would finger him before doing anything just to get him used to the feeling of it. "Are your virgin toms?" He asked. Tommy nodded. "Does this mean I get to be your first" tommy nodded agian. "Dont worry ill be gentle~" Wilbur said in a deep voice that sent shivers down tommys spine. 

Wilbur rubbed his finger around tommys clit, feeling the wetness he decided he was wet enough not to need any lube. He eventually pushed his finger in, he heard tommy gasp. He slowly began pushing his finger in more, soon he was pushing in and out with 2 fingers while tommy was cumming and moaning. 

"Mhm wilby please, just fuck me already" he begged. "You sure your ready toms?" Wilbur asked. "Wilbur please just fuck me!" Wilbur took his fingers out and reached for his boxers. "Uh wilbur do you have any condoms, I really not trying to get pregnant from a 24 year old man" he asked. "Yeah I brought some" Wilbur chuckled. 

He took off his boxers and put the condom on. "Toms you ready? Its gonna hurt a little bit but I promise its going to get beter" he said. "Wilbur if you don't put your dick in me right now I'm going to lose it" tommy stated. "Your so needy toms" he joked. 

Tommy had his legs apart which was making wilburs job quite easy. Wilbur finally pushed his cock in. He was right, it did hurt, but it got better. Wilbur let tommy adjust a before slowing starting to thrust in. 

In no time tommy had become a moaning mess on wilburs cock. He would let out little 'more's and 'wilby~'s that would make wilbur melt. Wilbur thrusted him to him faster and deeper ever time. 

On the other hand tommy was cummimg and was practically in heaven (its the closest to heaven hes ever gonna get after doing all of this) " fuck tommy in gonna cum" Wilbur groaned, his thrusts becoming more sloppy. 

Wilbur came with moan and so did tommy. They stayed like that, legs interlocking, dick still inside tommy, and panting trying to catch there breath. "Fuck Tommy you did so good, now let's get cleaned up" Wilbur said as he got up while pulling out. 

He picked up tommy and brought him over to the bathroom. They took and nice warm shower together. Then they got on Tommy's bed and cuddled until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment I crave validation.


End file.
